Persona
by Nanashi Wanderer
Summary: AU: Persona...the power to summon one's inner self. When three Youkai Academy students gain this power what can be expected to occur. What secrets have been hidden that not even the Dark Lords know? History and the present will forever be altered. T-M
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Persona or R+V. **

Prologue: The 'Persona' Game

"You're here too?" Kokoa questioned with a growl as she saw FongFong enter the same room.

"Yeah, apparently" FongFong replied as he looked around the empty classroom. "Do you have any idea why we were called here?"

"If I did, you'd be the last to know" Kokoa sighed in frustration. "That witch better have a good reason for bringing us here."

"I hope it's another one of her machines. Those things are so cool" FongFong stated as stars lit up his eyes and he began vibrating in place.

Kokoa growled again and focused on the doorway. Yukari better have a good reason for needing both of them. FongFong was the last person that she wanted to be in a room with. He could be overly excitable and yet he was also very pathetic in his attempts to impress those around him (granted she couldn't say much against that personally). This wait for the little witch was already annoying and adding him into the mix was just making her into a ticking time bomb.

"Sorry I'm late" the familiar and oddly comforting voice of the thirteen year old witch burst into the room. "I just had to check a few facts before we would start."

"Is it another one of those machines?" FongFong asked, immediately hovering near the witch.

"No, today we're going to be testing out a game that humans apparently use for divination" Yukari said with a smile. "It doesn't use a board, just us and our ability to walk and talk."

The tone the witch used wasn't lost on Kokoa. Apparently they were just the dumb test subjects for her and her random experiments. Many of which involved Kokoa going through temporary changes (mostly to her body) or (as far as she knew) FongFong being caught in the midst of some sort of explosion.

"Wait if this is a human game shouldn't you have asked Tsukune-kun for assistance?" FongFong questioned.

Yukari shot him a glare before returning to gathering the few items she had with her.

"Of course I did. He told me it was nothing, but a load of crap. Even said that he tried it out himself when in his third year of middle school" Yukari stated with a huff.

"Well then why are we doing it?" Kokoa finally spoke up.

"We're doing it because I want to test it for myself and it requires at least three people" the witch replied as she finished pulling out her equipment. "So let's get started."

* * *

The room had become dark. No light was shining in save for the few slivers from between the drawn curtains. Yukari had each of them standing in as best a circle as she could make before giving out the rules.

"From what I discovered we must walk counter clockwise twice and then repeat the saying Master Persona, Master Persona please come to us. After that we continue in another cycle and end with a repeating of the same phrase" Yukari explained. "I heard this is an alternate variation, but it is also more successful."

"Wait you had said that no one had successfully done this before...why would this one be more successful then?" Kokoa asked angrily (she was still upset about being dragged into this).

"Shh!" FongFong hushed the vampiress. "I'm curious to know if this will really show me my future. Alright Yukari-senpai let's get started."

A grin spread across the witch's face as she heard that. With the three of them in the spots Yukari had indicated as best for the ritual, it began. Walking twice counter clockwise the trio repeated the lines that they had been given. Soon they were forced to complete the last cycle.

As this began a massive, unhindered grin burst onto Yukari's face. Finishing the last line the trio remained motionless as if they were waiting for something to happen. After a few minutes of nothing Kokoa became impatient and started to leave the room.

"I knew this was a stupid idea" she mumbled as she opened the door. "If you need assistance again don't bother asking for me!"

With that the vampiress slammed the door shut behind her and was off, leaving only FongFong and Yukari behind.

"So do you think it worked?" FongFong asked. "I mean we did everything you said, but it just seemed to do nothing."

"I blame the others. This sort of thing is always has a higher chance of working in a larger group" Yukari answered. "If they hadn't been so terrified maybe we all would've seen our futures."

FongFong slightly understood the apprehension of the others. Each of the other girls wanted Tsukune badly and if their future didn't show that, they could end up in a depression. That was something (that even with his limited knowledge on other people) he knew none of them wanted.

"Well, maybe it doesn't come to us until we're asleep" FongFong suggested as he watched Yukari fume.

"If that was it then why haven't there been any recorded cases on this" Yukari continued to mumble. "I mean the chairman didn't even know a single thing about this game when I asked him."

"Wait...what!" the summoner panicked. "You're telling me that you tried something the chairman has no idea about?"

"Of course, how else do you think new discoveries are made?" the witch asked in response.

"Well I knew that part, but what if we did something terribly wrong here" FongFong said as panic entered his voice. "I mean, you know, we could've unleashed some terrible fate on the academy. One that none of us can deal with."

"Tsukune-kun and Moka-chan will always be able to handle any trouble we encounter" the witch responded lazily.

For the first time in his life FongFong felt truly bothered and full of unease. He didn't know if it was due to the game they had just taken part in or if it was something else, but his mind suddenly felt crowded and busy.

"If you'd excuse me, I have some homework to complete now" FongFong spoke up, attempting to leave the room (more politely though than Kokoa).

"Huh...sure go ahead" the witch replied. She too seemed to be suffering something.

"See you tomorrow. Oh and let me know if you want to test out another one of your machines. I'm always up for that" the summoner said with a wave before disappearing from the room.

Yukari tried her hardest to smile at that moment, but it was becoming nearly impossible.

* * *

The newspaper clubroom was noisy and in a state of havoc. Once again Tsukune Aono was at the center of the problem with his harem flocking around him. Kokoa however made sure to keep her distance. Her head was pounding uncontrollably and she didn't understand why. Cursing the fact that she couldn't calm this headache she was shocked to see that Yukari had entered and seemed to be just as disoriented.

"Yukari-chan where were you?" Moka asked as she walked over to the little witch.

"Ugh, sorry Moka-chan...I'm just suffering a severe headache right now" Yukari answered. "Oh as to where I was, it was just in one of the empty classrooms. I was just testing something out."

Ruby was immediately at Yukari's side once she heard about the headache.

"What were you testing?" Ruby demanded.

"It was just a game Ruby-san. I swear it was just a game" Yukari repeated as her vision started to blur.

Kokoa watched as the little witch began to sway. As she watched the slight movement she felt her mind begin to swim. Soon she felt her vision blurring and disappearing as well.

The last intelligible thing she could make out was an indistinct voice calling out both her name and Yukari's as she collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

"Welcome young one" a male voice spoke up. "My name is Philemon."

The man who spoke was fairly tall and clearly not Japanese. His brown hair was held back in a ponytail and his face was covered by a butterfly mask. Half of it was plain white while the other half was covered in a dark pattern of the aforementioned butterflies.

"Now may I ask your name?" Philemon questioned.

The silent mouthing of their name signified for Philemon to continue.

"Splendid. There aren't many who remember their identities while in this realm. It seems you pass that test" he said. "But tell me this. Are you aware of the many and varied selves you harbour within you? The selves suffused with divine love, the self capable of demonic cruelty. People live by wearing different masks. Your current self may be only one of these innumerable masks. You have a very firm grip on your identity. I respect your strong will. In return I grant this power...Persona. It is the power to summon the selves within you, the gods and the demons you harbour. The time is soon when you will need this power. Now you must return...to your proper time and place."

As Philemon finished speaking the room began to zoom out and fade once again to black.

* * *

Kokoa woke up to a sight that she had not expected since her first day at the school. Head resting at the foot of her bed was her Onee-sama...well at least her fake, but it was still more than she had ever hoped for. It was then that the vampiress remembered why she was here in the first place. She had collapsed in the clubroom and must have been carried to the infirmary.

Glancing over to her side she was now completely sure that this was the infirmary. She could see Yukari in the bed next to hers. Something had to have happened with that game. After all it's not really usual for two people to just collapse at the same time.

* * *

Yukari stirred slightly and her eyes opened up. She was in the infirmary. That was an obvious fact. So was the one that she was in a very awkward position on the bed. Rolling into a more normal position she found that she was being watched.

"So you're awake?" Kokoa's voice was a whisper as she spoke.

"Apparently" Yukari replied, imitating the hushed tone (if Kokoa was hushed then it was probably best for her to be as well).

Looking over to the bed where the vampiress resided, she noticed that Moka was sleeping on a chair at the foot. A smile crept onto Yukari's face, but she quickly banished it as her mind started to work through everything she could remember.

"It had to be the game" Yukari said, louder this time.

"Hmm" Kokoa responded, not really paying attention as she watched her sister's sleeping form.

"The game we did earlier. Something must have happened because of it" Yukari replied, her tone once again hushed. "I think it worked."

Kokoa knew that Yukari would be going on about it for a while so she stopped watching her sister and focused her attention on the witch.

"Okay if it was actually the game, then why didn't we see our futures?" Kokoa questioned.

"I...I'm not sure. All I remember is the vague details of a dream about butterflies" the witch answered.

Kokoa had to force herself from gawking at her. Things were really bizarre if they both had dreams about butterflies.

"From the expression you're wearing I'll assume it was the same for you?" Yukari asked, curious about whether her hunch was right.

"I don't feel like talking about it" Kokoa answered. "Actually I just feel very tired."

Yukari nodded in agreement. It was the middle of the night and neither really felt energized. Dropping the subject the witch decided she would hunt down FongFong as soon as possible and see if he had suffered the same symptoms. There was something weird going on and she wanted to find the answer to it.

* * *

FongFong woke up at the desk in his room. Rubbing his eyes sleepily he noticed that he hadn't progressed anywhere in his homework. Cursing that fact, he grabbed the closest thing in there that could help him (preferably something caffeinated) and returned to working on the schoolwork.

He knew that he had collapsed. His memories slowly started to return to him as that came to mind. Vision blurred and soon went dark. The next thing he knows he's dreaming about butterflies. Actually the entire thing was bizarre, but he couldn't remember anything other than the butterflies.

Pushing the thoughts away he decided that he should talk with the chairman. In the morning and see if he could get answers to what happened.

End Prologue

**A/N: Okay so I absolutely love the MegaTen series of games (Shin Megami Tensei) and despite being new to the series in a whole decided to do this fic for Persona and R+V. Now I'm mixing some things from P1 and P2 together for this (I only own and have played Persona 1, but am using the MegaTen wiki for assistance) and hope to have a story worthy of the pedigree of the series. It has probably been noticed, but Philemon's speech is directly taken from Persona 1 (well most of it is) so I thought I would put that out there. As this is a R+V crossover (though I am posting it in the R+V main area first to gauge interest) I will be using some things from the series quite extensively. Now this will be different then a lot of my other R+V fics as Tsukune, Moka and the other main girls (save for Yukari) do not take a main spot. I will be using the R+V wiki to find some of the supporting characters to use in numerous roles as well as focusing this story on Yukari, Kokoa and FongFong (who is my personal favourite of the male characters). Anyways I hope you enjoy this story and please review if you wish. Until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. Okay I have to put this here...please do not say that you are not going to continue reading one of my stories. It is worse than any flames I can receive and is a real blow to my updating schedule. If you don't like the story don't read it, just please don't let me know. I accept criticism of all sorts, but that's just pushing it too far. So please don't say that as I have a tendency to purge stories that gain those sorts of comments. **

**P.P.S. On a happier note, Persona for the PSP is one of the greatest RPGs I have ever played...anyways I hope you'll all enjoy this story. I have some very big ideas for it. **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	2. Chapter 1: Loss of Powers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or R+V. **

Chapter 1: Loss of Powers

Almost as soon as they had woken up FongFong, Yukari and Kokoa had gathered together to discuss what had happened to them. Coming to the conclusion that they all had the same dream was nothing, but encouragement for the little witch (who still believed the game worked). This managed to force a few of her theories to burst forth.

"We must have all been transferred to some alternate dimension" she said excitedly. "Though the fact that we can't really remember anything aside from the butterfly must be some sort of sign."

Kokoa was lost as to where Yukari was going with the conversation and FongFong tried his hardest to remain interested. Yukari however didn't notice their lack of interest as she continued to chatter excitedly about all the possibilities that this alternate realm could have.

"Does she always get this excited over dreams?" Kokoa asked FongFong in an irritated whisper as Yukari continued talking.

"I'm not really sure. I've never discussed dreams with her so I wouldn't be able to tell you" FongFong answered. "But if you were asking about possible projects in general then yeah, she does get excited very easily."

An annoyed sigh burst from Kokoa as Yukari continued her explanation of human science and how far it was from what they had just discovered.

"Honestly, three teenagers managed to enter another world just by playing a game...yet these humans have been spending years trying to do that same thing and have come up with nothing" Yukari continued.

Noticing that Kokoa and FongFong were no longer paying attention (even faking attention had long been lost by this point) the witch decided to try and simmer down. Despite that being largely unsuccessful, she did manage to stop talking.

"So what happened exactly?" FongFong finally asked once Yukari was no longer speaking.

"Pardon?" the witch replied.

"You two collapsed or so I've heard, but I don't really understand why it happened" FongFong answered. "I mean you two are healthy enough. It just doesn't seem right that you two collapsed at the same time."

"Are you telling me that you didn't collapse?" Yukari asked in response, shocked, but excited by this new possibility.

"Exactly, I fell asleep at my desk...had some weird dream about butterflies...and then woke up still full of the energy I had before we started that game."

A confused look appeared on the witch's face as she contemplated what FongFong had just told her. She and Kokoa had experienced a major loss of energy after their collapse, so FongFong being for the most part unaffected was bizarre. Kokoa on the other hand was bored beyond all belief and really didn't want to be there any longer. They had agreed on the idea that they shared the same (or at least a very similar) dream. What more was needed to know.

"Well if you'll excuse me, Onee-sama wanted to talk with me so I believe I'll be going" Kokoa excused herself.

She knew Yukari wouldn't object and really hoped FongFong wouldn't request her to stay (she would politely decline...well at least that's what her culture dictated) as she didn't want to really turn either of them down.

"Alright Kokoa-san, just make sure that if you feel empty headed again to at least make it as close to the infirmary as possible" Yukari called out with a concerned smile.

'She's one to talk' the redheaded vampiress thought as she graciously left the area.

* * *

Once Kokoa had left the area Yukari's attention immediately returned to FongFong.

"We need to convince at least Mizore-san and Kurumu-san to try that game" she said, her eyes alight with mischief. "I want to see if it will work a second time."

"Umm, I don't really think that's the best idea" FongFong began. "I mean they're your friends and you wouldn't want to hurt them would you?"

"You're right; I don't want anything to happen to them. I just really, really want to see what will happen if someone else does it. We three...well two right now...all experienced a similar event. I want to know if that is what happens whenever the game is played or if it was something that just happened to us" Yukari replied.

The sincerity of her tone was quite evident, but FongFong somehow had a feeling that it was just them who would have that effect from that game. Before he could say anything else Yukari stood up and gave him a silent goodbye before running off to meet up with her friends. Left alone in the outdoor eating area FongFong could tell that he would have a lot of time to come to his own conclusions about what had happened to them.

* * *

Kokoa was walking alongside her sister as they made their way to the school. Even though it was still her fake, the fact that she was being given undivided attention by her precious Onee-sama was more than enough for her. Somehow she knew that Tsukune had a hand in it all and would make sure to not attack him for a while afterwards.

"Are you sure you should be up and moving Kokoa-chan? You've only been out of the hospital for a few hours and you could have a relapse" Moka said worriedly.

"Onee-chan, don't worry. I doubt it will happen again and I'm perfectly fine right now" Kokoa was truly relishing the attention, thus allowing her more feminine side to show as she gave a twirl for her sister.

"Just let me know if anything feels off Kokoa-chan" Moka said. "I'll make sure that nothing happens to you."

Kokoa really owed Tsukune a lot. The way Moka was acting was clearly influenced by Tsukune in some way and she couldn't be more pleased. That human had his worth after all, especially since it was giving her alone time with her Onee-sama.

Arriving back at the school Kokoa saw that FongFong was still sitting in the outdoor eating area as if he hadn't left. Well that was mostly true. He was still at the same table, but now he was staring at the coins he used when summoning, while laying on his back. Unable to see the little witch, Kokoa was caught off guard when she suddenly appeared.

"Good morning Moka-san" Yukari said with a massive amount of energy as she barrelled into Moka.

"Good morning to you too Yukari-chan" Moka replied, her worried expression replaced with a smile. "It's good to see that you're up and running as well. Did Ruby-san already dismiss you?"

Yukari's cheerful expression fell slightly as she remembered that Ruby had to give her, her okay to leave. The smile soon returned to the little witch's face as she leapt back from Moka.

"Of course I have her okay. Why else would I be out here?" Yukari asked, her eyes twinkling with the mischief they usually held.

"I could think of a few reasons" Kurumu's voice was audible now and signalling to Kokoa that her alone time with Moka was coming to a complete close for the day.

"Well, why don't you just stuff it you cow" Yukari said with a stamp of her foot. "I'm not that depraved, unlike you."

With that line the two once again entered into a heated argument. Kokoa couldn't help, but let a slight smile appear on her face as she watched the two.

"Our friends are quite predictable aren't they?" Moka asked in a whisper. "But that's probably why I'm still with them."

Kokoa nodded absentmindedly as her eyes drifted back towards where FongFong was still laying down. Something was beckoning for her to go speak with him, but she pushed it back. Turning her attention back to those in front of her she felt ready for the new day.

* * *

FongFong was panicking. He couldn't summon and he couldn't shapeshift, his powers had disappeared and he didn't understand why. Taking a few calming breaths he tried to tune out the noise from his friends. Having been left alone for too long that morning he decided to summon his panda in an attempt to at least have some company. Sure his sister would probably tell him off on it being typical for him to be unable to get the right creature. However the fact that none of them were responding to him was terrifying.

'Remain calm. I did not just destroy my powers...it was the butterfly!' FongFong thought as he once again jumped to conclusions. 'But how could a dream of a butterfly do this to me...argh I just don't get it!'

Shaking his head in frustration he tried to calm down his imagination, but nothing was helping. His mind was running on overtime and his already sleep depraved and caffeinated state was wearing him down. Sitting back up he put away his coins and made his way into the school. His first class of the day was math and that would be an easy place to just relax and ignore the world for a while. This would give his brain a well deserved rest.

* * *

Yukari was confused. She knew that there was something that had happened due to the game, but she had yet to place her finger on exactly what had occurred. Cursing her supposed ineptitude the little witch made her way out of the change room and down towards her gym class.

Earlier this morning Ruby had caught up with her and started acting like an older sister, giving her heck for not having a check up before leaving the infirmary. Despite the embarrassment, she managed to hide, Yukari was glad for the momentary distraction. It was true that something didn't feel right, but she wasn't going to worry about it for the time being.

As the gym class went on Yukari started to notice that she felt lacking in some form of energy. Almost as if her youki was no longer flowing through her the way it used to. Pushing that thought aside she focused on the class, hoping to get out of it as soon as she could.

* * *

Kokoa felt a slight strain. Her youki was lowering and she wasn't consciously doing it. Confused by what was happening the vampiress tried to keep herself calm as it was going on. She was very thankful at this moment that only vampires could sense youki as she was clearly feeling hers drop rapidly.

"Shuzen-san is everything alright?" the teacher asked as Kokoa's face paled more than normal.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kokoa replied, hoping that the attention would be shifted away from her soon.

Much to her gratitude attention was once again focused on the teacher and their lesson. However Kokoa could feel the menacing presences behind her. Today she would go right to the clubroom after class. Fighting didn't feel like the right thing to do today, at least until she talked with her sister.

* * *

It had been just been an ordinary conflict. Kurumu was once again suffocating Tsukune between her breasts, Mizore was preparing a selection of icy weapons and Moka was trying to stop the two of them. In response Yukari waved her wand a few times to summon the usual pans she used.

Nothing happened. That was the first and most important thing that Yukari noticed. Moka's attempts to stop Tsukune's suffocation were cut short as she noticed the panicked expression on her friend's face. Tsukune who had also managed to break free from Kurumu saw Yukari's expression and swiftly made his way to her side.

"Yukari-chan what's wrong?" he asked, though to her, his voice sounded hollow and empty.

"Yukari-chan what happened?" Kurumu questioned as she looked at the witch. Her voice also holding the qualities that Tsukune's had.

The little witch couldn't respond as her mind went into a full on panic attack. Her magic was part of what defined her. If she didn't have it then what was she aside from the genius 13 year old?

As Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu and Mizore tried to calm down their friend Yukari was busy delving into her mind to find an answer. Putting together everything that had happened she tried to figure out what would have caused this sudden loss of her magic. The only thing that stood out was the dream about the butterfly. Before she could even focus on that thought Moka's voice broke through all her mental defenses.

"I can't feel Yukari-chan's youki" Moka said.

The witch could see Tsukune stop for a moment before he nodded in confirmation.

"It's as if she never had any in the first place" Tsukune spoke up.

"What are you saying?" Kurumu's voice was filled with worry as the conversation continued.

Tsukune just glanced over at Yukari before turning back to the others. Just as he was about to speak Yukari finally managed to retrieve her voice.

"I can't use my magic" the little witch said, her tone signifying how terrified she really was.

* * *

FongFong was trying to make himself comfortable. Telling his sister that he couldn't summon was a very bad idea. She had decided it would be fun to poke fun at him for that and so he was caught in a ceaseless amount of teasing. Despite how much he had tried to explain she refused to listen so that was one option crossed out.

Settling deeper into his blankets the summoner decided that he shouldn't dwell on his loss and instead shift focus back to his purpose for being here...okay scratch that it was a boring idea and so FongFong just shut his eyes and tried his hardest to get to sleep.

As his mind drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness he started to hear a strange sound. Actually it sounded more like a blues club. Trying to focus on the sound he soon found himself walking. Actually this was probably the strangest thing for him to have happen as he clearly remembered being in his bed trying to sleep.

Once his feet stopped moving was when everything became clear to him. He was in a blues club, well at least that's what the atmosphere felt like. In front of him was a man with a long nose sitting inconspicuously at a table. This table was located in front of a stage where a small blues band was playing.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room" the man began. "My name is Igor."

End Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so here is the first chapter. I'm going to be moving this story a bit slower than some of my others as I want to build a dark ambience to everything and a sense of desperation. So for now (as I struggle to decide on Yukari and FongFong's first persona) they will not be summoning their personas. I personally like the direction I've started taking for this story and cannot wait to share the rest of it with all you readers. I've also noticed that there are a lot of people who hate both Yukari and FongFong. To those people I just have to say this...keep the negative comments rolling. I don't really care and actually encourage them because those comments have helped me refine my overall purpose for the story and probably make it even more exciting (as not everything in this fandom HAS to revolve around Tsukune). Now there are a few things in this chapter that I want to discuss in a bit more depth. First is Moka's alone time with Kokoa. Many people may see that as OOC for Moka, but I want to believe that Tsukune (despite being an only child) holds a strong sense of family and would force Moka to spend some time with Kokoa. As such I had this happen (though it shall be up to you readers to decide whether Moka's really enjoying the time or just faking it...). The next point is the fact that pretty much everyone at Youkai Academy is a demon in the first place which in many ways could make the main characters enemies to their friends. On this note I must say that it will be revealed later. I don't want to throw away all the plot points I have at the start of the story. Also now that I've gauged interest for this story I'm glad to say that I have at the very least...3 people who enjoy this story. That's better than what I was hoping for with only a prologue. However for now I shall not move this over to the crossover section (where it belongs), but continue to gauge interest with a few more chapters. Hopefully this chapter and any subsequent ones are enjoyable at the very least. Please review if it suits you and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. As I said before. Thank you all the haters of FongFong and Yukari. You have helped me to find a solid vision for this story. Something I still struggle with for most of my stories except Betrayal (which actually has a full plot outline...I just need to return to writing it). **

**P.P.S. Okay as I mentioned above I am struggling with deciding on Yukari and FongFong's persona. I have settled on the Chariot Arcana for Kokoa and was hoping someone could help me decide for FongFong and Yukari. Yukari's is alternating between Magician and Priestess while FongFong's is wavering between the Hanged Man and Temperance. If someone could help me decide that would be great.  
**

**P.P.P.S. Just so everyone knows, I am not trying to overwork myself. From now on I am focusing my attention on four stories. They are Hollow, Persona, Betrayal and Secrets. These four stories will be the ones that I hope to update the most frequently. My other stories I will try to update periodically as well, but for now these four are my focus.  
**

**Nanashi Wanderer **


	3. Final Update

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V or Persona. **

**A/N: Okay, so here is an excerpt from the rewrite of this story. I absolutely hate how I wrote the original version, but want to continue this crossover so I've decided to restart it as "I Am Thou". This story will be fairly different from the original version that many of you followed. **

**However, I truly hope that you'll enjoy it as I delve deeper into the Persona mythos and find ways to combine it with the R+V mythos. So, without further ado, here is the excerpt. **

**Chapter 2: Arcana**

Fang Fang woke up alone. While that wasn't all that unusual, after all living at a boarding school didn't always mean you would have roommates, it was his location that confused him. Sterile white walls surrounded him, walls that he would usually identify with the infirmary. At that moment, memories rushed back to him.

The unbearable pain that he had felt as he attempted to return to his dorm the day before. Waves upon waves of pain that shot through his head, it left Fang Fang shuddering as he thought about it.

'What was that dream though?' he mentally questioned as he thought about the butterflies he had seen all throughout the night.

Shrugging it off, he decided that the best thing to do would be to see if he could stand and move around. Sure, it would probably incite the terror of the nurses (something that he knew Tsukune had done before), but the risk was worthwhile. Setting his feet onto the ground, he nearly yelped as the air-conditioned cold shot through his foot.

Covering his mouth in panic, the teen looked around quickly to see if anyone was approaching. Thankful that no one was, he returned to his attempts to get up and out of the bed. Managing to get both feet on the ground, despite the cold, Fang Fang slowly moved forwards. Finding that his legs responded better than he expected, the martial artist was tempted to attempt some of his practices, but decided against it when he felt his legs begin to wobble.

Instead deciding to take the opportunity to walk through the hospital like infirmary, the teen stumbled out of his room. Noticing that there was a light emanating from the room a few doors away, he proceeded towards it. Peeking inside, Fang Fang was startled to see Ruby asleep in a chair. Surveying the entirety of the room, he noticed that both Yukari and Kokoa were in there.

Gasping, he swiftly moved away from the door and covered his mouth. Waiting a few moments to see whether anyone or anything responded to him. Letting out a relieved breath when no nurses showed up and the hallway remained silent, Fang Fang's mind began to race.

'This must've been part of the divination game. I need to start recording all I can remember, once Yukari-chan's awake she'll want to look this over,' he thought to himself.

Smiling widely, he scrambled to get back into the room given to him and proceed with his task.

End Preview

**A/N: Okay, so this was an excerpt from the second chapter. I hope it was appreciated and I will make sure to work at updating this new story on a weekly basis (Mondays or Tuesdays each week). Chapter 2 (the one previewed) is about ¾ of the way done and so it will hopefully be ready for release on December 3****rd****. So, I hope everyone following this story will move over to 'I Am Thou' and hopefully enjoy it. Until then, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


End file.
